1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat sink/filter securing method and apparatus for an air bag and, more particularly, to such a method and apparatus which prevents the flow of hot gas around the heat sink/filter during deployment of the air bag.
2. Description of the Background Art
Current trends for air bag inflators typically involve reducing package size in an attempt to reduce weight and/or costs. Unfortunately, this strategy often reduces the size of the heat sink/filter as it impacts cost, size, weight and may result in elevated gas temperatures. The current filter technologies often have poor structural integrity and therefore must be supported by secondary means. The typical industry designs with internal heat sinks or filters must account for potential gaps between the filter and pressure vessel during deployment or deflection of the inflator. Typically an internal cup or the like is used to support the filter/heat sink which adds to the cost and weight of the inflator. Without this additional hardware current designs will allow hot exhaust gas to bypass the heat sink or filter which in turn may damage the air bag and/or occupant.